1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an articulated haulage vehicle having separate body and boom members supported by a frame member with six propelling wheels mounted thereon and more particularly to an articulated haulage vehicle having separate body and boom members supported on a frame member in which front and rear sections of the frame are free to articulate in a plurality of planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articulated haulage vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,962,176; 3,185,324; 3,302,739; 3,443,655; 3,490,625; 3,501,033 and 3,516,508.
The haulage vehicles disclosed in the above enumerated United States patents that have six wheels all include a pair of body sections pivotally connected to each other by a hinge pin connection adjacent to the intermediate pair of wheels. The hinge pin connection between the body sections limits the articulation of the haulage vehicle body sections to a single plane, so that all of the wheels do not remain in contact with the ground as the vehicle moves over uneven terrain and the haulage vehicle does not follow uneven terrain. The haulage vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,176 is limited to providing traction for the vehicle only through the pair of intermediate propelling wheels. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,324 the pairs of intermediate and rear wheels are driven to thus provide traction through four of the six wheels on the haulage vehicle. The drive means for the haulage vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,739 includes motorized wheels in which drive motors are housed within the periphery of each of the wheels to thus provide traction to all six wheels of the haulage vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,508 there is disclosed a four wheel haulage vehicle having a unitary flexible body mounted on rigid axle assemblies. The body is constructed to articulate in a plurality of planes to maintain all four wheels in contact with uneven terrain.
There is a need for a six wheel haulage vehicle that is capable of articulating in a plurality of planes so that all of the wheels remain in contact with the uneven terrain and also a six wheel haulage vehicle in which all of the wheels are propelling wheels and are driven by separate drive motors positioned adjacent to the respective wheels.